Justice? What justice?
by turtlelova
Summary: Scarlett Slade has had a far from perfect life, and running away from her problems is what she does best. From normal girl, to marine, and now to pirate, Scarlett tries to hide the past she despises; but that's not easy when her captain is the famous rookie Trafalgar Law.


**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE. I really really wish I did, but I would probably end up ruining it. **

**Happy reading :)**

* * *

The sky was dark and cloudy, the night long and the fog dense. If you looked closely you could see two people standing near the edge of the ship.

"If this is justice then I don't want it."

Red hair shined bright and green eyes glistened with tears. Her whisper was barely audible over the sound of the waves.

"Then leave."

The voice was harsh.

"Leave? I can't leave. This is the only place I have left…"

The voice chocked and tears flowed.

"I specifically told you not to dig deeper into this matter. You brought this on yourself. "

The girl was silent.

"We're not perfect Scarlett. As long as humans rule, there's always going to be some sort of corruption. And maybe it's not right, or the best thing to do. I used to think the same way as you did. I still do sometimes."

"Then why? If it's so wrong, why?"

"I had too."

A simple answer.

"No. You didn't. Nobody made you. I-I can't stay here anymore. I thought being a marine was everything I wanted, but this isn't justice. Not this."

No voice answered.

The girl turned away and jumped off the ship and into a boat that was waiting for her.

"This is my warning to you Slade. If you leave, you won't be welcomed back."

She closed her eyes and tried not to let a sob escape. He never called her by her last name.

She turned around to look at him one last time.

He was gone.

"Thank you," she whispered, the wind drowning off her sobs as the water carried her off.

* * *

A bright blur of red fluttered down the street, followed by four men chasing after the dazzling red color. The scene made the townspeople heads turn, each muttering about how chaotic things were now compared to the used-to-be-peaceful town.

_How did I get myself into this? Oh yeah, because I overused my rights as a former marine. _

The girl suddenly stopped, and the four men stopped in front of her.

"Looks like we got you cornered little girl," the what-appeared-to-be-leader-of-the-group said.

"I guess you did. You big strong men were just too fast for me," Scarlett said, pretending to catch her breath.

"Stop playing games and hand it over." They snarled at her. Skye came closer to the leader of the men and leaned over, making sure to show a little of her skin.

"Games? But I thought maybe we could play around just a little first. Pretty please?" Her hands gently reached up and grazed his face.

"Tch, didn't know you were that type of girl," the man crowed, staring at her chest. He then violently smashed his lips against hers, the girl trying not to gag as he shoved his tongue into her mouth. He reached his hands under her shirt, squeezing her left breast roughly as his mouth trailed down her neck, leaving tiny red bite marks in the process. She didn't cry. There were no more tears left. She didn't scream even though it was broad daylight- nobody cared and nobody wanted to get involved. He grunted as he rubbed his erection against her making her utterly disgusted. The other men dropped their guard as they watched the scene in front of them, waiting for their turn. Men are disgusting creatures. All of their guards were finally lowered, and she took the chance. Aiming at his you-know-what, she swiftly kneed him in the crotch area. The man grunted and dropped to the floor, and before the other three men could react, she kicked each of them in the face, and they each dropped to the floor like their leader before them.

"That'll teach you to try and take advantage of me!" The girl said triumphantly, wiping her mouth of the still leftover saliva from the repulsive kiss.

"But you were the one who lead us on!" The men groaned in unison.

"Tchhh, are you dumb or what? What kind of girl would do that? It was obviously to get your guard to lower. I was just tired of running."

She hated running. She had been running away from her problems for as long as she could remember.

People had started to gather around the little scene, some stopping to watch with wide eyes while others rushed home for their own safety. The girl inwardly cursed to herself: she had caught too much attention. Now she would have to leave. She actually liked this town; everybody minded their own business and no one questioned any one about their past, and her past was something she didn't want anybody to know about.

"I'll just be leaving now," she said, smiling while tossing an object-the cause of this whole scene-in her hand.

She turned around to leave, but somebody yanked her back by her hair, and cold metal met her neck.

"Listen _girl_, don't think you can get away so easily. If you want to play, let's play. But we're going to do it by my rules," the leader said with a nasty grin on his face, sliding the knife slowly and painfully across her neck until a line of red appeared.

The girl closed her eyes and tried to do what her former marine captain had always told her: think. She tried thinking-she really did-but punching and kicking were just _so _much easier. Why spend the time thinking when you could already knock them out? Saves time _and _energy. A win-win situation. But she knew that wouldn't work in her current situation. All she could do was strategize and formulate a plan to escape.

The girl knew she only had thirty seconds at most, and began to quickly form a plan in her head. The other three men were out cold, which was good news. The man threatening her right now had one arm around her hair and his other arm close to sawing her head off, which meant his arms were out of use, which was even more good news. She finally got it, but had to find away to distract him somehow.

"Why would you want a dusty old book like that anyways? Normal people steal jewels and gold." The man asked.

Perfect. All she had to do was get his guard to lower.

"What this thing? You didn't know the real worth of this book?"

"The real worth?" Now he was curious.

"Didn't you know, this book is a treasure mine! And here I thought you knew, since all of you were so determined to chase after a girl like me."

"A treasure mine?" His eyes widened.

She felt his arms loosen a little. Now was the time.

With all her force, she kicked him in the balls once again, and before he could fall to the grown, she punched him right in the nose. A sickening crunching sound could be heard. She smiled.

"Yep, a treasure mine. A treasure mine of information about history, though. Don't know if that's the kind of treasure you wanted."

The girl escaped from the scene with dignity, curious and shocked eyes staring at the girl with the red hair.

But nobody was more interested in the girl than a figure lurking in the shadows. She had caught the interest of a man, leaning against the wall, his spotted hat tipped so his eyes were covered and a smile on his face.

_How interesting. But nothing too special._

"Let's go Bepo, we're leaving. I think that's the only excitement we'll get from this island."

"Aye-aye captain!" The fluffy polar bear replied.

* * *

She was proud. She had listened to her former marine captain and used her head. He always did say that she was smart and didn't use her brain to her full potential.

But something was bothering her. When she went to the run down store to "buy" the book, she expected the usual: show them her identification card from Marine Headquarters and wait as they bowed down in respect like little puppies. No money? No problem. I'm from Marine Headquarters, just put it on my tab. But that was about two hours ago.

Obviously someone from headquarters had canceled her privileges as a marine. That meant that the people in headquarters were finally definite that she was never coming back, and it was only a matter of time before they came searching for her. After all, they couldn't have a marine in her position spreading out secrets. Especially what she had found out about before she left. That meant she couldn't stay in one place for too long, which meant she had to leave this island pronto.

She set her course for the harbor, and when she finally reached there, the only vessel was a submarine.

She sweat dropped.

But it would have to do for now, and it was better than having to _swim _to her next island. Even if it was a pirate ship by the looks of the creepy jolly roger. And even if she hated pirates with a passion. And anyways, the cut on her neck was deeper than she thought, because she began to feel dizzy from the blood loss.

She spotted people in the most hideous white jumpsuits loading the ship and a man wearing a yellow hoodie, presumably, the captain. She remembered seeing his name plastered on bounty posters, Trafalgar Law of the Heart Pirates with a starting bounty of 50,000,000. A rather high price for just a rookie. But what caught her eye was not the prestige of the captain, but rather the gigantic fuzzy creature standing next to the captain. Big, white, and furry, she tried not to scream. The cuteness overload plus her loss of blood was about to make her faint.

Everybody was talking, and the captain had his attention on a map. Taking the chance, she surreptitiously sneaked on board. Well, almost. The big polar bear had spotted her, and if not for the cuteness of such a majestically walking creature, she would have punched it right in the face.

Shit.

"Captain! Captain! There's a stowaway!"

"WE CAN HEAR YOU, STOP YELLING YOU STUPID BEAR!" The other crewmates screamed.

"Sorry," the bear apologized, his head hanging down.

_A very emotional bear. But as long as it's cute, any bear is better than none._

"What business do you have her?" Trafalgar Law was not smiling. Who did she think she was, thinking she could sneak onto his ship without his permission.

"She's cute!" A man with a hat labeled penguin whispered to his friend, Shachi.

"She is, but that gash on her neck looks serious! Maybe captain could fix it up," Shachi said hopefully.

"Well, you see, I-I needed a ship and there wasn't really any ship here so I thought maybe I could just take a ride on your submarine until we reach the next island. I didn't really mean to cause any trouble." She spoke quietly and softly, unlike the confidence she used with the men earlier during the day. The pirate captain's glare was unnerving, and his cremates side comments were not helping. Oh, and the fact that the blood loss was preventing her from thinking clearly.

"We're a pirate ship, Miss, not a charity organization for travelers who need a ride."

"I know that," she said, chocking a little. She felt close to fainting.

"What's your name, miss," he asked, walking a little to close, evading her personal bubble.

She would have to lie. No one needed to know her real identity.

"Eleanor Slade," she replied. It didn't really fit her, but it would have to do. "But you can just call me Ellie," she whispered before finally collapsing to the floor, her world going dark.

"Eleanor, huh?" Law said more to himself so nobody could hear. "A little too dainty and nice for someone who fights dirty like her."

The slightest smile was present on his face.

* * *

**Well i hope you all enjoyed my Law fanfiction! Criticism is welcomed, just no flames please:) I don't know if I got Law's character down though :\ what do you guys think?**


End file.
